filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jacques Brel
Jacques Romain Georges Brel, né le 8 avril 1929 à Schaerbeek dans la Région de Bruxelles-Capitale et décédé le 9 octobre 1978 à Bobigny (France), est un auteur et chanteur belge francophone. Il était également acteur et réalisateur de films. Biographie Peu intéressé par l'école, excepté par les cours de français, il joue des pièces de théâtre en amateur au sein de la Franche Cordée, et son père le fait entrer dans la cartonnerie familiale, travail pour lequel il n'a aucun goût. Il réfléchit très sérieusement à une reconversion, soit dans l'élevage de poules, soit dans la chanson. Il choisit cette dernière voie. Il écrit n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il compose ses premières mélodies sur le piano familial, ou sur sa guitare. Le 1950, il épouse Thérèse Michielsen, dite « Miche ». Le 6 décembre 1951 naît sa première fille, Chantal, puis France le 12 juillet 1953. Enfin, Isabelle en août 1958 pour laquelle Jacques Brel écrivit la chanson du même nom. À partir de 1952, il compose ses premières chansons qu'il chante dans le cadre familial ou lors de diverses soirées dans des cabarets bruxelloisIl chante pour la première fois devant un public dans une maison de jeunes se situant à schaerbeek (MJ André Vermeulen, 17 Rue Goossens.. Il fait déjà preuve de cette puissance lyrique (tant dans les textes que dans son interprétation) qui rebute sa famille, qui ne l'encourage pas à continuer. Il persévère tout de même et, en 1953, sort un 78 tours. Ensuite, il quitte la capitale belge pour se rendre seul à Paris appelé par Jacques Canetti, découvreur de talents, travaillant chez Philips et propriétaire du cabaret Les trois baudets. Sa famille lui coupe alors les vivres et il se retrouve sous les toits de l'hôtel Stevens à Pigalle. Pour gagner un peu d'argent, il enseigne la guitare au danseur-acrobate Francesco « Cocky » Frediani, un artiste italien paraissant alors à l'affiche du cabaret La nouvelle Eve. Ce dernier, témoin des tout premiers jours, accompagnera d'ailleurs Brel lors de son premier passage à l'Olympia en « lever de rideau » - moment où les spectateurs entrent dans la salle et s'installent à leur place. Malgré les conditions de travail (il n'avait pas de loge et devait se changer derrière le bar de l'Olympia…), Bruno Coquatrix le remarque et le félicite de sa prestation, l'invitant à lui rendre visite pour discuter d'un prochain passage. Une nouvelle fille (France) naît : pour Jacques Brel, ce sont les années de galère. En 1955, il fait venir sa femme et ses enfants. Ils s'installent à Montreuil. Cela va être l'année de son premier 33 tours. Comme il chante pour des organisations chrétiennes, Georges Brassens le surnomme gentiment « l'abbé Brel ». En 1956, il rencontre François Rauber, un pianiste, qui devient son accompagnateur. En 1957, pressé d'achever ses études musicales au conservatoire, Rauber renonce aux tournées à travers le pays. Il est alors remplacé par un autre étudiant du conservatoire. C'est la rencontre avec Gérard Jouannest, qui deviendra son accompagnateur exclusif sur scène, Rauber revenant vers Brel une fois son diplôme en poche pour devenir l'orchestrateur privilégié. Les deux musiciens resteront fidèles à Brel et à son œuvre, au-delà même de sa mort. Petit à petit, Brel trouve son public, et rencontre le succès lors de ses spectacles. En 1957, c'est le second 33 tours, qui reçoit le Grand prix de l'Académie Charles-Cros, et fin 1958, c'est le succès à l'Olympia, en première partie, il est tête d'affiche à Bobino, fin 1959. À partir de là, les tournées s'enchaînent à un rythme infernal, Brel faisant parfois plus de concerts qu'il n'y a de jours par année. En 1966, il décide d'abandonner la chanson. Le 16 mai 1967, il donne son dernier récital à Roubaix. Mais il ne reste pas inactif pour autant : durant l'été 1967, il tourne dans son premier long métrage, Les Risques du métier du réalisateur André Cayatte. Ce sera un succès. Puis il commence à voyager en voilier. En 1968, à Bruxelles, il crée la version francophone de L'Homme de la Mancha, interprétant le rôle-titre de don Quichotte aux côtés de Dario Moreno dans le rôle de Sancho Pança. Suite au décès de ce dernier, Robert Manuel reprend le rôle lorsque le spectacle est présenté en décembre à Paris. Au début de l'été 1969, il interprète, dans le film d'Édouard Molinaro, dont il fait également la musique avec François Rauber, le rôle de Mon oncle Benjamin aux côtes de Claude Jade, qui a 20 ans à cette époque et qui racontera : "Ma rencontre avec Jacques Brel a lieu à Vézelay (…) il se montre d'emblée d'une grande sympathie (…) Il sort des longues et fatigantes représentations de ''l'Homme de la Mancha qui a été un beau succès et il a gardé pour le film les cheveux longs de don Quichotte (…) Il est cordial, sympathique, ouvert et attentionné aux autres et l'atmosphère gaie et chaleureuse du tournage lui doit beaucoup. (…) Jacques est passionné d'aviation (…) à l'aérodrome de Toussus-le-Noble, le dernier jour (…) il était heureux à l'idée de s'envoler vers le Midi et nous a parlé de cette passion, des ciels, des paysages, des voyages…"Baisers envolés Claude Jade. Edition Milan 2004 Il va tourner ensuite dans un certain nombre de films, et en réalisera un lui-même en 1971, ''Franz (Barbara écrivant une partie de la musique), puis un deuxième qui sort en 1973, Far West, qui sera un échec. Son dernier rôle reste mythique : il campe le dépressif François Pignon, le personnage récurrent de Francis Veber, face au tueur à gages « monsieur Milan », alias Lino Ventura, dans L'Emmerdeur, à nouveau réalisé par Édouard Molinaro. Il rencontre également le succès aux États-Unis d'Amérique et au Royaume-Uni. Des traductions en anglais de ses chansons rencontrent le succès et sont enregistrées par David Bowie (Amsterdam), Scott Walker (Amsterdam, Mathilde), Marc Almond, le groupe Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie (Amsterdam), Terry Jacks et Alex Harvey. Jacques Brel is alive and well and living in Paris est une comédie musicale américaine qui est jouée autour du monde pendant plusieurs années. Elle comprend des traductions rimantes définitives, assemblées par un ami de Jacques Brel, Mort Shuman en 1968. En 1974, le spectacle est adapté au cinéma (voir la fiche IMDb). En 1974, il abandonne tout et part en voilier (l'Askoy) avec Madly Bamy qu'il a rencontrée lors du tournage du film L'Aventure c'est l'aventure de Claude Lelouch. Mais il est déjà malade et est opéré d'un cancer au poumon. Il décide de se retirer aux Marquises. Pilote privé depuis le 28 juin 1965 (brevet TT 16060) et utilisateur d'un bimoteur Beechcraft Twin-Bonanza immatriculé F-ODBU acheté par Madly Bamy le 30 novembre 1976, il y fait l'avion-taxi pour rendre service aux habitants en les transportant entre Hiva-Oa (Marquises) et Tahiti sur un trajet maritime de 1430 km demandant de 4h20 à 5 heures de vol. En 1977, malgré la maladie qui gagne du terrain, il revient à Paris pour enregistrer son dernier album. La chanson Les Marquises, qui clôt l'album, s'achève sur ces paroles « Veux-tu que je te dise / Gémir n'est pas de mise / Aux Marquises ». Il retourne aux îles Marquises après cet enregistrement, avant qu'en juillet 1978 son cancer ne s'aggrave. Il est rapatrié en France métropolitaine où il meurt le à l'hôpital Avicenne à Bobigny. Jacques Brel repose au cimetière d'Atuona à Hiva Oa dans l'archipel des îles Marquises, à côté de Paul Gauguin. En , il est élu au rang de plus grand Belge de tous les temps par le public de la RTBF. Discographie Assembler une discographie complète de Jacques Brel est relativement compliqué. En effet ses enregistrements ont été publiés dans plusieurs pays, sous différents formats, et ils sont répertoriés sous différents titres. L'ensemble de ses albums originaux a été édité le 23 septembre 2003 dans le coffret de 16 CD Boîte à bonbons qui inclut l'album Chansons ou versions inédites de jeunesse édité pour la première fois avec ce coffret. * 1953 : Premier single enregistré à Bruxelles : La foire / Il y a * 1954 : Premier album : Jacques Brel et ses chansons * 1957 : Quand on n'a que l'amour, Heureux pardons, … * 1958 : Je ne sais pas, Au printemps, … * 1958 : Disque pour le magazine Marie-Claire comprenant L'introduction à la Nativité et L'évangile selon Saint-Luc * 1959 : La valse à mille temps, Ne me quitte pas, Je t'aime, Isabelle, La mort, … * 1961 : Marieke, Le moribond, … * 1962 : Olympia 1961 * 1963 : Les bigotes, Les vieux, La Fanette, … * 1964 : Jef, Les bonbons, Mathilde, Amsterdam… * 1964 : Olympia 1964 * 1965 : Ces gens-là, Fernand, … * 1967 : 67 comprenant Mon enfance, À jeun, … * 1968 : Vesoul, L'éclusier, … * 1970 : L'Homme de la Mancha * 1972 : Nouveaux enregistrements de vieilles chansons * 1977 : Les Marquises * 1988 : L'intégrale * 2003 : Knokke, interview, concert de Knokke le Zout donné en 1963 * 2003 : Coffret intégral 2003 Quelques chansons célèbres * Quand on n'a que l'amour * Ne me quitte pas * Amsterdam * La valse à mille temps * Madeleine * Les bourgeois * Vesoul * La chanson des vieux amants * Le plat pays * Les singes * Rosa * Les vieux * Mathilde * Les Flamandes Chansons en néerlandais Bruxellois, Brel se disait chanteur flamand de langue française, mais il chanta aussi quelques-unes de ses chansons en néerlandais, dont la plupart ont été traduites par Ernst van Altena : * De apen (Les singes) (1961) * Men vergeet niets (On n'oublie rien) (1961) * Marieke (1961) * Laat me niet alleen (Ne me quitte pas) (1961) * Mijn vlakke land (Le plat pays) (1962) * De burgerij (Les bourgeois) (1962) * Rosa (1962) * De nuttelozen van de nacht (Les paumés du petit matin) (1962) Filmographie * 1956 : La grande peur de Monsieur Clément - court métrage - de Paul Dichens * 1960 : Le panier à crabes de Joseph Lisbona - Uniquement la musique * 1960 : Le petit jour - court métrage - de Jacques Pierre - Uniquement les chansons * 1963 : Un roi sans divertissement de François Leterrier - Il est uniquement co-musicien avec Maurice Jarre * 1968 : Les Risques du métier d'André Cayatte * 1968 : Un idiot à Paris de Serge Korber - Uniquement les chansons * 1968 : La Bande à Bonnot de Philippe Fourastié * 1969 : Mon oncle Benjamin d'Édouard Molinaro * 1969 : Tintin et le temple du soleil - Dessin animé - de Raymond Leblanc - Uniquement la chanson * 1970 : Mont-Dragon de Jean Valère * 1971 : Les Assassins de l'ordre de Marcel Carné * 1971 : Franz (réalisation) * 1972 : L'aventure c'est l'aventure de Claude Lelouch * 1972 : Le Bar de la fourche d'Alain Levent * 1973 : Le Far West (réalisation) * 1973 : L'Emmerdeur d'Édouard Molinaro * 1974 : Jacques Brel est toujours vivant et il vit heureux à Paris - Documentaire - de Denis Héroux - Lui même - Il est également le co-scénariste Divers * Selon Jacques Brel, "Le talent, c'est d'avoir l'envie de faire quelque chose." Il a aussi déclaré, dans divers entretiens : "Un homme passe sa vie à compenser son enfance". "Un homme qui n’a pas peur n’est pas un homme, l’important c'est d’assumer". "Les gens qui ont peur sont ceux qui n’assument pas leur peur". "Je n’aime pas les gens bêtes. La bêtise, c'est de la paresse. La bêtise, c’est un mec qui vit et qui se dit, ça me suffit. Je vis, je vais bien, ça suffit. C’est celui qui ne se botte pas le cul tous les matins en se disant, c'est pas assez, tu ne sais pas assez de choses, tu ne vois pas assez de choses. Une espèce de graisse autour du coeur et autour du cerveau". * Dans la bande dessinée Astérix, Brel apparaît dans l'album Astérix chez les Belges. Quand Astérix, Obélix et le chef de clan Abraracourcix marchent à travers « le Plat Pays », Abraracourcix fait un commentaire sur le paysage. Le chef belge répond : « Dans ce plat pays qui est le mien, nous n'avons que des oppidums pour uniques montagnes ». C'est une référence à la chanson Le Plat Pays dans laquelle Brel chante « Avec des cathédrales pour uniques montagnes, ... ». Cela n'apparaît pas dans les traductions de l'album en langues étrangères. * Jacques Brel a été numéro 1 aux Etats-Unis! En effet, Terry Jack, chanteur canadien, a repris deux chansons en anglais avec des réussites diverses. ** "Seasons in the Sun" en 1974, reprise du Moribond a été classé numéro 1 aux Etats-Unis, au Canada et en Grand-Bretagne. ** "If You Go Away" également en 1974 reprise de ... Ne me quitte pas * Sa chanson "Amsterdam" a été reprise dans une traduction anglaise par David Bowie, sous le titre "In the port of Amsterdam" * Le groupe Starflam a enregistré une chanson sous le nom « Ce Plat Pays II. » * L'interprète russe Vadim Piankov a chanté Brel dans les albums Brel... Autrement (1995) et Vadim Piankov chante Jacques Brel (1998). * En 1993, la chanteuse Robert consacre la septième plage de son album Sine à une reprise de La chanson des vieux amants. Mais, personnalité décalée oblige, la jeune femme ne reprend que quelques vers de la célèbre chanson : J'en chantais juste une phrase tous les soirs quand je m'allongeais. Si je n'en chante toujours que cette phrase, c'est en souvenir de ces moments-là. * En 2007, Florent Pagny sort un album de reprises de ses chansons. * En 2008, les Choeurs de France présentent leur nouveau spectacle "La grande symphonie de Brel" avec 200 chanteurs et 10 musiciens sur scène. Bibliographie * Fondation Internationale Jacques Brel, Jacques Brel, œuvre intégrale, Robert Laffont, 1982, ISBN 2221101068X. Une édition de toutes les chansons et tous les textes de l'auteur. * Fondation Internationale Jacques Brel, L'homme de la Mancha, ASBL, 1986. * Olivier Todd, Jacques Brel, une vie, Robert Laffont, Paris, 1984, 452 pages, ISBN 2-221-01192-9. * Marc Robine, Grand Jacques, le roman de Jacques Brel, une biographie. Préface de Pierre Perret. * Tout Brel éditions 10/18 Bande dessinée Plusieurs de ses chansons ont été adaptées en Bande Dessinée par plusieurs dessinateurs (chaque chanson a son dessinateur). * Aux éditions Brain Factory : ** Une version luxe (couverture toilée) en 4 volumes (88 planches par album) : Le Plat Pays (dépôt légal : 09/1987), Les Prénoms (dépôt légal : 11/1987), Ces Gens-là (dépôt légal : 03/1988), J'arrive (dépôt légal : 05/1988). ** Une version « classique » regroupant les albums « 2 en 1 » (176 planches par album) : Jacques Brel - Le Plat Pays / Les Prénoms (dépôt légal : 01/1988), Jacques Brel - Ces Gens-là / J'arrive (dépôt légal : 01/1988). * Aux éditions Vents d'Ouest : ** Brel (dépôt légal : 11/1997) (ISBN : 2-86967-675-1), 112 planches. Voir aussi Catégorie:Chanteur belge Catégorie:Acteur belge Catégorie:Réalisateur belge Catégorie:Naissance en 1929 Catégorie:Décès en 1978